


Text Message Transcripts Between Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, vol 7

by LokiOfSassgaard



Series: Text Message Transcripts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard





	Text Message Transcripts Between Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, vol 7

I don’t need a babysitter.  
SH

I never said you do.  
Mycroft

Said, no. To that much, I am willing to agree. Implied, most certainly. Take him away.  
SH

Try not to think of him as a babysitter. He’s just there to make sure you don’t do anything reckless.  
Mycroft

This is because John still won’t pass on information, isn’t it?  
SH

And if that isn’t the definition of a babysitter, I don’t know what is.  
SH

Of course you don’t.  
Mycroft

He is incredibly stupid. How much are you paying him?  
SH

More than you’re making right now, playing your little game of bulldogs with your friends.  
Mycroft

Oh, fine. Right. Yes, if that’s the way you see it, then I’ll gladly come home for tea, and let an axe murderer continue to maim his way through London, shall I?  
SH

A severed foot is hardly proof of a murder. All it proves is that there’s a man missing his foot. And I’m fairly certain it was a hatchet; not an axe.  
Mycroft

Get your fat face out of my case. This is mine. Find your own hobby. Preferably, one that involves you choking.  
SH

You are getting so predictable these days. Surely, you can do better than that.  
Mycroft

I prefer to save my creativity on those who deserve it. I’m working on something especially clever for my AXE murderer, when I find him.  
SH

Her.  
Mycroft

SHUT UP!  
SH

Did you just leave Kenneth at the crime scene?  
Mycroft

Of course I did. John can’t even keep up with me. This guy’s a drooling imbecile. What on earth makes you think he’d be able to keep up?  
SH

Still, not very kind of you. Asking him to fetch you a coffee, and then running out on him. I’m fairly certain it’s also considered fairly rude.  
Mycroft

I hate you.  
SH

Why would you do that?  
SH

I didn’t ask you to do that. I di dn’t want you to do that. We’ve been over this, and you know where I stand on the whole subject.  
SH

And he was so excited to meet you. Really, you’re not being very fair to him at all.  
Mycroft

Fair to him? What about me? If he even looks like he’s going to touch me, I’ll break his arm. And his wrist. And his fingers.  
SH

Again, with the dramatics.  
Mycroft

Stop being a meddling git, and I’ll stop being dramatic.  
SH

God, why did have him sent back round? He actually thinks I’d left him there by accident.  
SH

Wasn’t it?  
Mycroft

  1.   
SH



He’s looking at me. Last warning, Mycroft.  
SH

NOT GOOD, SHERLOCK.  
Mycroft

I told you what would happen. I’m a little disappointed I didn’t manage to get his fingers. Just his wrist.  
SH

That’s called assault, Sherlock. Remember assault? Remember Magistrate’s Court?  
Mycroft

He sexually assaulted me. I was defending myself.  
SH

He tried to hold your hand. Really, I would have thought even you would have had enough tact not to confuse the two.  
Mycroft

Why are you doing this? It’s been years since you’ve even had the opportunity to be pressured into pairing me off.  
SH

That was not good.  
SH

Indeed.  
Mycroft

My point still stands.  
SH

We’ll talk about this later.  
Mycroft

Fine.  
SH

98 Cloudsley Rd, N1  
Mycroft

Stop it, you stupid old goat! This is my case!  
SH

Ha! I was right. Male.  
SH

A year and a half ago, yes. But fine. Male.  
Mycroft

STOP IT!  
SH

 


End file.
